Barney in Concert 1991 Aired on PBS September 14, 1997
(In the present, Sam is covering himself with his umbrella in fear. He looks to see that the flashback is no longer playing, before he closes the umbrella and continues, turning to us) * Sam: Oh, where was I? Their last chance. Not quite, you see. Ever since Rudolph left them, Hermey and Yukon have been trying to find their friend. Well, they arrived in Christmas Town just as the storm hit. * (Flashback) * (After crossing the bridge and meeting up with the dogs, a familiar dentist elf and a prospector are in their rocket-propelled sled, which is working again somehow, with the dogs now with them) * Sam's Voice: And it was a good fact that I sent them right out after Rudolph. * (However, it yet makes a couple sputtering noises) * Hermey: Hey, look! * (He points with his straight-jacket sleeve to the cave, which is nearby) * Yukon: Whoa! WhoooooOOOOA!!!! Unmush, will you? * (Well, he pulls over and turns off the sled, as they both get out. Once they do so, they sneak silently over to the entrance and see the situation. Simba gasps in horror as he hears his mother's name yelled out by Scar) * Hermey: What have we done? We can't let that monster get a hold of them! * Yukon: I have an idea. Listen. * (Hermey huddles up and listens to the prospector whispering) * Hermey: Yes. * (Yukon whispers once more) * Hermey: Uh-huh. * (Yukon gets to the end of his plan as Hermey smirks) * Hermey: Not bad. It might work. * (Back with the monster, he looks at his captive deer menacingly as they all gather around the unconscious Rudolph yet lying on the floor) * Clarice: (teary) Oh, why doesn't he get it over with? * (As Clarice starts weeping, suddenly, Rudolph starts regaining consciousness as he looks at his loved ones) * Rudolph: Ma? Pa? Clarice! * (Back outside, Yukon Cornelius starts climbing up to the top of the cave, but Hermey looks unsure) * Hermey: I'm sure we can get him to come out here. * Yukon: Never knew a Bumble Snow-Monster yet who'd turn down a pork dinner for deer meat. (to Hermey) Do your stuff. * (Yukon continues climbing, while the dentist elf begins to crouch down near the entrance. Hermey starts mimicking a pig, but unconvincingly) * Hermey: Oink, oink! * Yukon: Put some heart in it! That Bumble's hungered! * (Then Hermey oinks once more, and soon he starts sounding convincing and sounds like an actual pig. The monster hears the oinking and heads slowly outside to see if there are any pigs out there. As he is out there, the dentist elf moves out of the road, before Yukon Cornelius pushes a big rock off the mountain) * Yukon: Wahoooo!!!! * (The rock lands on the monster's head, knocking him down, and the rock smashes into small pieces of snow. Then, Yukon laughs as he exclaims to the monster below) * Yukon: Horrible weather we're having! Ha ha ha ha! The snow and ice! * (He laughs crazily once more. Then Yukon hits another rock with his pick axe, loosening it up from its spot, before the prospector groans as he pushes it down. The monster roars as he tries to get up, until the rock lands on his head, knocking him out) * Yukon: (to Hermey) Alright, dentist! You take it from here! * (Then he holds up a dentistry tool of some sort, as he chuckles mischievously. A bit later, back in the cave, Rudolph gets up, regaining consciousness, grins as he sees Yukon Cornelius come in the cave) * Rudolph: It's Yukon Cornelius! * Yukon: Ta-da! In person. * Clarice: We're saved! * Mr. Donner: Let's get out of here! * Rudolph: I'll light the road! * (Just then, as they are about to leave, the Abominable Snow-monster, who has regained consciousness, gets up and growls frustratedly, as he blocks their path) * Yukon: (frowns) Why, blast your hairy Bumble hide! * (However, Hermey goes under the monster as he grins to everyone) * Hermey: Don't let this big blowup frighten you anymore; just walk right past him. * (The monster starts to roar, but then finds that all of his teeth are missing, to his alarm and shock. He puts his hands in his mouth to look for them. Outside, Hermey smirks as he holds up his dentistry tool while he stands near all of the monster's teeth, which are plucked out) * Yukon: (smirks) I warn you, you're looking at a mighty humble Bumble! (to the monster) BOO!! * (The monster gets frightened as he backs away hesitantly) * Yukon: You see that? He's nothing without his chompers! Let me at him! Wahoo! * (Yukon marches up to the monster, who yet backs away, getting ready to pounce him. Soon, the sled dogs help Yukon gang up on the monster, while barking frustratedly. The monster continues to back away, until he notices that he is near the edge of the cliff. He gulps in fear, as he sees some snow fall down into the chasm below. Knowing that he's trapped and has nowhere to run, the sled dogs swiftly tackle him, which causes him and the monster to fall backwards, shrieking. Rudolph and Hermey gasp in fear) * Two: YUKON!! * (They rush to the edge and look down below, and see no sign of him) * Rudolph: He's gone. Oh, he's gone.